1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to ceiling tile installation devices and more particularly pertains to a new ceiling tile installation device for facilitating installation of ceiling tiles into a drop ceiling without scaffolding or ladders.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a pole having a first end and a second end. A connector is coupled to the first end of the pole. A plurality of support arms is coupled to and extends outwardly from the connector. The support arms include a pair of upper support arms and a pair of lower support arms. A pair of hooks is coupled to and extends from distal ends the lower support arms relative to the connector whereby the hooks are configured for receiving and supporting an edge of a ceiling tile. A pair of tile support panels is coupled to distal ends of the upper support arms relative to the connector whereby the tile support panels are configured for supporting a bottom surface of a ceiling tile when the edge of the ceiling tile is received by the pair of hooks.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.